Δραστηριότητα 2ου μαθήματος
Η Συντελεστική Μάθηση του Skinner Η θεωρία του B. F. Skinner έρχεται να "καλύψει" ένα μειονέκτημα της θεωρίας του Thorndike, που δεν είναι άλλο από το ότι για να ενισχυθεί μια συμπεριφορά, αυτή πρέπει πρώτα να έχει εκδηλωθεί και μάλιστα να τύχει να είναι η επιθυμητή. Ξεκινώντας από τη θέση ότι κάθε άτομο έχει κάποιες ανάγκες τις οποίες πρέπει να ικανοποιήσει, ώστε να αποφύγει τις ψυχικές εντάσεις που οι ανάγκες αυτές δημιουργούν, υποστηρίζει πως το άτομο εκδηλώνει μόνο του συμπεριφορά, χωρίς να είναι αναγκαίο ένα εξωτερικό ερέθισμα για να την προκαλέσει ως αντίδραση σε αυτό. Αυτή η συμπεριφορά, που εντούτοις δεν είναι σκόπιμη, αλλά φυσιολογική, επιδρά στο περιβάλλον και δημιουργεί συνέπειες, που αν μεν είναι ευχάριστες για το άτομο, τότε η συμπεριφορά αυτή τείνει να επαναληφθεί σε παρόμοιες καταστάσεις (μάθηση), ενώ αν είναι δυσάρεστες, η συμπεριφορά αυτή αποτρέπεται. Ακριβώς επειδή το άτομο ενεργεί, ο Skinner ονόμασε αυτό το πρότυπο μάθησης "ενεργή εξάρτηση". Η συντελεστική μάθηση συμβαίνει όταν μία πράξη του υποκειμένου, είτε ακολουθηθεί άμεσα είτε συνοδευτεί κατά την εκδήλωσή της από ενισχυτικά για το υποκείμενο γεγονότα: Τη θεωρία του ο Skinner την έλεγξε με τα γνωστά πειράματα στο "κουτί του Skinner", ένα ελεγχόμενο περιβάλλον, όπου αρνητικά ερεθίσματα (μικρά ηλεκτροσόκ) ή θετικά ερεθίσματα (φώτα, ήχοι, τροφή) συνόδευαν και ακολουθούσαν συγκεκριμένες συμπεριφορές, οι οποίες βήμα προς βήμα "οδηγούνταν" προς την τελική επιθυμητή (π.χ. πάτημα ενός μοχλού). Σύμφωνα λοιπόν με τα παραπάνω, υποστηρίζεται πως''' υπάρχουν στη διαδικασία της μάθησης θετικοί και αρνητικοί ενισχυτές αυτής της διαδικασίας. Άμεσες ή έμμεσες τιμωρίες και επιβραβεύσεις, που είναι απαραίτητες ώστε να σταθεροποιηθεί ή να αποσβεστεί μια συμπεριφορά, ανάλογα με το αν είναι επιθυμητή ή όχι.' Ο Skinner διακρίνει τρεις κατηγορίες συνεπειών για το άτομο, που οδηγούν προς την επίτευξη της επιθυμητής ή την απόσβεση της ανεπιθύμητης συμπεριφοράς: Ο Skinner εκτός από τον τομέα της μελέτης του τρόπου με τον οποίο επιτυγχάνεται η μάθηση, συνέβαλε επίσης σημαντικά στη διαμόρφωση των θεωριών των αναλυτικών προγραμμάτων, τομέα πολύ σημαντικού στη σχολική πρακτική. Έτσι μπορούμε να αναφερθούμε σε κάποιες από τις θέσεις της "τεχνοκρατικής" προσέγγισης των αναλυτικών προγραμμάτων που είναι ότι: 1. οι παιδαγωγικοί και διδακτικοί στόχοι πρέπει αν είναι διατυπωμένοι με τρόπο συγκεκριμένο και με σαφή περιγραφή των επιδιωκόμενων αλλαγών στη συμπεριφορά των μαθητών, που θα αναφέρονται σε συγκεκριμένες γνώσεις, δεξιότητες, στάσεις και τεχνικές, όπως επίσης και των περιστάσεων της ζωής στις οποίες αυτές είναι χρήσιμες 2. η διατύπωση των παραπάνω πρέπει να είναι τέτοια που να μπορούν να "μετρηθούν" και να αξιολογηθούν τα αποτελέσματα 3. οι επιμέρους διδακτικοί στόχοι πρέπει να αναλύονται έτσι ώστε να ξεχωρίζουν σαφώς τα επιμέρους στάδια της προόδου κάθε μαθητή ξεχωριστά 4. η ενίσχυση και η αισιοδοξία πρέπει να είναι στοιχεία της σχολικής ατμόσφαιρας. Στο χώρο του σχολείου ο Skinner πρόσφερε ακόμη την έννοια της προγραμματισμένης διδασκαλίας, της οποίας αρχές είναι ότι: * σε κάθε μαθητή πρέπει να δίνεται πολύ συγκεκριμένη ύλη, όσο το δυνατό πιο μικρή, * ο μαθητής πρέπει να αντιδράσει ενεργητικά * πρέπει να πληροφορηθεί άμεσα για την ορθότητα των ενεργειών του. Ενα παράδειγμα διδακτικής μηχανής του Σκίνερ που αφορά ''Πρωτεύουσες του κόσμου'" είναι το παρακάτω : 1. Η πρωτεύουσα της Ιταλίας είναι η Βενετία: q *Σωστό q *Λάθος 'Αν η απάντηση είναι ορθή συνεχίζεται η μαθησιακή '''διαδρομή όπως φαίνεται παρακάτω, διαφορετικά δίνονται επιπλέον πληροφορίες (πχ ότι η σωστή πρωτεύουσα είναι η Ρώμη). Αν απαντήσει σωστά τότε το σύστημα επιβραβεύει τον μαθητή λέγοντας 'Μπράβο' και προχωράει στην επόμενη ερώτηση πχ 2. Η πρωτεύουσα της Ελβετίας είναι το Λονδίνο: q *Σωστό q *Λάθος και ακολουθείται η ίδια διαδικασία εφ' όλης της διδακτέας ύλης. 'Βιβλιογραφία' #Allen, K. D., & Stokes, T. F. Use of escape and reward in the management of young children during dental treatment.Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis, 1987,20, 381-390. #Brown, R. (1975). ‘Behaviour Modification with theRetarded Child’. London: John Comley (Editor). #Butler, R. J., Rosenthall, G. (1978). ‘Behaviour and Rehabilitation, Behavioural treatment of long-stay patients’. Bristol: John Wright and Sons Limited. #Carr, E. G., Horner, R. H., & Turnbull, A. P. (1999). ‘Positive behavior support for people with developmental disabilities’. Washington, DC: American Association on Mental Retardation. #Craighead, L. W., Craighead, W. E., Kazdin, A. E.,Mahoney, M. J. (1994).‘Cognitive and Behavioral Interventions: An empirical approach to Mental Health Problems’. Boston-London: Allyn and Bacon. #ERIC Research connections in special education (Winter, 1999). Positive behavior support. ERIC Clearinghouse on Disabilities and Gifted Education. #Iwata, B. A. Negative reinforcement in applied behavior analysis: An emerging technology.Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis, 1987, 20, 361-378. #Kazdin, A. E. (2001). ‘Behavior Modification in Applied Settings’. USA: Wadsworth Thomson Learning.Kazdin, A. E., & Bootzin, R. R. The token economy: An evaluative review.Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis, 1972, 5, 343-372.